


Elvis, Cluedo and tea

by AnokinAnowalker



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, I love home scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnokinAnowalker/pseuds/AnokinAnowalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regular afternoon. All Horseman are near the fireplace, enjoying the rain outside. Well... Not all of them. Bit of Jack/Lula fluff. First of a number of oneshots I want to write about the Horseman living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elvis, Cluedo and tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm kind of new here. I want to write about the Five Horseman living together and their relationship. Also, I ship Jack and Lula, so I'll be writing about them too, like in this oneshot. I'm thinking of bringing back Henley, but I', not sure. If you have any requests, please, leave them in the comments! Hope you enjoy!   
> PS: My first language is not english, it's spanish, sorry for my mistakes in english!

They had been six exhausting months. The Eye had given them one of the most complex missions, to take down a famous company that had stolen millions of dollars, and, after three last weeks when things didn't seem to go as planned, they finally caught the "bad guys". Now, at last, they had a few weeks to rest.  
The Eye recommended them to stay in London, they would provide them with everything they needed for their stay. Non of the complained, because the observatory was almost a home for them now. After all, that was where they began to understand everything. They had already chosen their rooms: upstairs, right, first door was Merritt's, the room with the largest desk, usually coverd with papers and magazines. Next was Lula and Jack's, the biggest room. The mansion had plenty of rooms and they could've chosen their own if they had wanted to, but the couple coudn't stay apart. Upstais, left, first room, was Atlas's, the one with more bookshelves. And finally, there was Dylan's, which, unlike from what th Horseman first thought, was a complet mess, always with clothes on the floor.  
However, most of the time, they were together in the living room from the west wing. After a whole day exploring the huge house (one of the most important and dangerous missions for them, if you asked Merritt), they all agreed that that was the best living room. No only was it near their bedrooms, but it had an enormous fireplace that could heat up the whole room, a mini-bar (of which Merrit had grown very fond of), bookshelves that reached the celling, best couches in the house and a floor fully covered in carpets that Dylan could've sworn were worth millions.  
Those days, end of fall, begining of winter, they spent most afternoons there. The rain wasn't inviting when it came to going out, and non of them care about staying in next to the fireplace. Jack specially enjoyed that scenario, whatching rain fall against the big windows in the room. There was somenthing in the rain that made him feel like home.   
It was seven pm, usually the time when Atlas made himself his third cup of tea of the day. He stood up and headed to the kitchen, but before he got out the living room, he felt like he was missing something. He hadn't heard Lula's voice telling him to bring her a cup of tea, as she always did. He realized the that neither her or Jack were there.  
"Hey, where are Jack and Lula? Haven't seen them all afternoon."  
Merritt looked up from the history of art magaznine that he was reading while laying on the couch, as usually, barefoot.  
"Mmmm.. Now that you mention it, they haven't come down after lunch" He looked at his watch " And by now, Lula should be begging us to carry on with yesteday's Cluedo."  
"I saw them both asleep before in their room, their door was open." Said Dylan, who was finishing a puzzle with the picture of a Monet painting on it and that had had him three days glued to the desk. "I'll go wake them up. By the way, Atlas would you mind making me a cup of tea?"  
Atlas nodded while he exited the room and Dylan went upstairs. When he reached the couple's room, he realized there was a song playing; it didn't take him long to recognize it: "Love Me Tender". The door was still open, not enough too see the whole room, though, so, without knocking (so he woudn't interrupt whatever the couple was doing), he pushed it. Inside, Lula and Jack danced together almost without moving, just hugging, both with eyes closed. It was true they never left each other's side, but they were never too affectionate in public, so Dylan couldn't help to smile as they slow danced. Carefully, he closed the door, and smiling still, he went downstairs and enter the living room with Atlas.  
"So?". He asked, handing him his cup of tea.  
"I'm afraid Cluedo will have to wait until Elvis concert is done."


End file.
